Furia Nocturna
by Writer65
Summary: De niño, Hipo perdió la vista, pero recibo algo mas a cambio... Ahora, como un hombre adulto, Hipo no solo ejerce justicia como abogado, sino que por las noches, usa su don para defender la ciudad de Nueva York contra el crimen organizado, y una nueva amenaza conocida simplemente como "Dragon Master" Mal Summary Basado en "Daredevil"


_Cuentan las leyendas, que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había dragones, unos eran pequeños, otros eran grandes y otros, eran gigantescos, como la gran ballena azul, pero, había una especie única, la más fuerte e inteligente de todas, conocidos como, Furia Nocturna, la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma. Los escritos dicen que por ningún motivo, se tenía que enfrentar al Furia Nocturna, era una muerte segura, la única salida, era esconderse e implorar que no te encontrara…_

…

" _Estoico el Vasto",_ así era como lo llamaban sus rivales, duro como el roble, invencible, si, había perdido peleas, pero nunca por knock-out, nunca, siempre había perdido de pie, al menos, en lo que al boxeo se refería…

-La señora Manson me pidió que te recordará que estamos atrasados con dos meses de renta papa-le había dicho anoche su hijo, Hipo, de tan solo ocho años de edad.

El pequeño se había dormido en la mesa, con sus libretas y libros abiertos, como siempre, su tarea estaba terminada, Estoico ya no se la revisaba, hacía años que ya no tenía que hacerlo, y que no podía, su hijo era mucho más inteligente que él.

" _Por lo menos hice una cosa bien en la vida"_ pensaba _"Y es mi hijo"_

Si de algo estaba orgulloso Estoico, era de su hijo, era el numero uno de su clase (aunque eso le daba problemas con sus demás compañeros, y no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho, no tenía ni un amigo) pero Estoico no tenía que preocuparse por la colegiatura, su hijo había conseguido una beca escolar desde que estaba en el kínder. Además de que, siempre le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante, si era el Vasto, era porque tenía un hijo por el cual luchar, esa era la razón por la que siempre se levantaba, Hipo, su precioso Hipo.

Sabía que su hijo estaba destinado a grandes cosas, no como el…

-Pero papa, quiero ser grande y fuerte como tú.

-No, Hipo, tú no golpearas otra cosa que no sean libros, ¿me escuchaste?

-Pero papa, me dices que tu apenas sabes leer, y eres tan fuerte y…

-Si Hipo, pero mira nuestra casa, mira nuestra ropa, puede que sea fuerte, pero jamás en mi vida he leído un libro, ya no puedo ayudarte con tus tareas, soy…un fracasado, pero tu Hipo. Tu puedes ser mucho más que todo esto, no quiero que termines como tu viejo, tú vas a ser algo importante, un abogado, un doctor, un ingeniero, Dios, hasta podrías ser un astronauta.

No tenía nada malo de que los hijos quisieran ser como sus padres, pero Estoico… sabía que había desperdiciado su vida, y no quería que su hijo hiciera lo mismo.

Hipo estaba destinado a grandes cosas, Estoico, luchador por las noches, empleado de una fábrica durante el día.

Si, así eran las cosas.

Pero no sabía que iban a cambiar muy pronto.

Pues, esa mañana, Estoico le había dicho a Hipo que no podría acompañarlo a la escuela, pues tenía trabajo extra en la fábrica, él le dijo que no había problema, que sabía el camino de ida y de regreso, así fue como Hipo partió, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su padre. Luego Estoico fue a trabajar a la fábrica, parecía ser un día normal, sin embargo, en la tarde, cuando Estoico había salido del trabajo, y se dirigía a su casa, se percató de que había habido un horrible accidente, un camión que transportaba químicos radiactivos había frenado de golpe y el material había sido liberado, al parecer a una persona le había caído encima…

Estoico se horrorizo por lo sucedido, pero se horrorizo aún más cuando vio quien era la víctima.

Se había acercado al siniestro para ver si podía ayudar, cuando visualizo que un niño de ocho años, con un pantalón de color café y una camisa de color verde estaba tirado en el suelo, era Hipo, Estoico se acercó corriendo y gritando:

-¡Es mi hijo, es mi hijo!

Llego al lado de su hijo y se arrodillo junto a él, luego lo tomo en brazos.

-¡Hipo, Hipo!-grito Estoico.

-¿Papa, papa?-pregunto Hipo estirando sus manos hacia su padre, Estoico tomo sus pequeñas manos y las apretó.

-Oh Hipo, ¿Qué paso?

-Su muchacho-dijo alguien del otro lado de la calle, Estoico levanto la mirada y vio a un anciano, ciego, vistiendo ropa deportiva, su bastón estaba tirado de un lado, mientras que sus lentes estaban en el suelo, rotos, algunas personas lo estaban ayudando, al parecer tenía una pierna rota-Su muchacho, me empujo del camino, había un camión, iba a atropellarme, su hijo es un héroe.

Estoico miro al camión, había quedado en medio de la calle, impidiendo el paso, pero eso no era lo peor, la puerta trasera estaba abierta, y los contenedores del material radiactivo estaban por todas partes, algunos tenían fugas y el líquido transparente se estaba esparciendo por el suelo, Estoico regreso la mirada a Hipo y comprobó con horror que el material le había caído en los ojos…

-Oh Dios mío-dijo sin poder creerlo-Hipo cierra tus ojos, ciérralos.

Con la manga de su suéter, comenzó a limpiarle los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos Hipo, no los abras, Hipo por favor no los vayas abrir por nada del mundo.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!-grito aterrado Hipo-No puedo ver… ¡No puedo ver!

Con horror, Estoico descubrió que sus peores temores eran realidad, le había entrado en los ojos, su hijo… estaba ciego.

-¡No puedo ver, no puedo ver! ¡NO PUEDO VER!

Estoico tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UNA AMBULANCIA!-grito desesperado-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! No te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien, todo va a estar bien…

…

-¿Dónde está?-se preguntó Kenai Blaise Walker, quien junto a la elegante señorita Riley, estaban esperando afuera del inmobiliario que podría convertirse en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, eso si su compañero, Hipo Abadejo Tercero se apresuraba.

Parecía ser que a Hipo le gustaba llegar elegantemente tarde a todas sus reuniones, fiestas y eventos en general, Kenai admitía que esa actitud de su amigo le fastidiaba, pero no se le podía hacer nada.

-Llegará en cualquier momento-dijo Kenai, por millonésima vez a Riley, esperando que ella no se desesperara.

-Eso espero-comento Riley mirando su reloj, se le está haciendo tarde y tengo otros clientes que atender.

Kenai solo asintió con la cabeza, como odiaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Kenai tenía veinte años, era alto y musculoso, era moreno pero no tanto, tenía los ojos rasgados y su cabello de color negro, en el cuello, llevaba una piedra en forma de oso, dada por su tía-abuela cuando había cumplido quince años.

" _Juro que si no llega, no me importara si es ciego, le voy a dar la paliza de su vida"_

-Discúlpenme-dijo una voz del lado de ellos, los dos se voltearon para ver a un hombre de veinte años, con el cabello café, alguna vez había tenido los ojos de un hermoso color verde, pero por desgracia, un accidente había quitado ese bello color de sus ojos, iba vestido de traje, usaba lentes de color rojo y llevaba un bastón, no se veía tan musculoso, de lo contrario, se veía muy delgado-Se me hizo tarde, lo siento.

-Por fin-dijo Kenai aliviado-Que bueno que apareces.

-Sí, es que, tuve algunas complicaciones-Hipo.

-No las tendrías si te hubieras quedado con ese perro que te regale-dijo Kenai.

-Kenai, ya te lo dije, no necesito un perro, estoy bien.

Kenai rodo los ojos, luego miro a Riley.

-Hipo, ella es Riley, es la agente de inmobiliarios.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Riley extendiendo su brazo, pero Hipo no reacciono-Oh cierto, usted es…

-Ciego, si-dijo Hipo.

-Te está ofreciendo su mano-Kenai le susurro a Hipo.

-Oh-dijo Hipo, luego estiro su brazo, Riley le dio la mano y se dieron un apretón-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hipo Abadejo Tercero, yo no escogí el nombre por si se pregunta-Riley se rio-Y supongo que ya conoció a mi compañero Kenai.

-De hecho, tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos-Kenai.

-Claro-Riley, separo su mano de la Hipo-Ahora, ¿Por qué no entramos?

-Por supuesto-Hipo- ¿Le molestaría mostrarme el camino?

-Oh no, no hay ningún problema-dijo Riley, luego se acercó a Hipo y se agarraron de los brazos-Vamos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, con Kenai siguiéndolos por detrás, Riley abrió la puerta y entraron, era un edificio de dos pisos, el primero estaba abandonado, subieron las escaleras que estaban a pocos metros de la entrada.

-Esta fue una de las pocas construcciones que se salvó del… incidente-explico Riley-Como saben, el incendio dejo muchos heridos, algunos perdieron sus hogares y otros… no fueron tan afortunados.

-La mitad de Nueva York ardió esa noche-Hipo.

-Sí, mi hermano dice que fue de las peores noches en la historia de la policía de Nueva York-Kenai.

-En efecto-Riley-Bueno, como pueden ver, son tres cuartos en total, los tres están conectados, el de en medio tiene vista hacia la calle, los otros dos también tienen ventanas, pero no son tan grandes.

Las paredes eran de un color verde amarillezco, aunque la pintura se había caído de algunas partes, el suelo era de color café claro, en el cuarto de en medio (donde estaba la única puerta de entrada y de salida) había una enorme ventana cuadrada, por la cual se podía ver toda la calle) de cada lado había una puerta que daba a los otros dos cuartos, los tres, por el momento, estaban vacíos, y eran casi iguales, solo que el de en medio era el más grande.

Hipo toco una de las paredes.

-¿Le importaría llevarme a la ventana?-le pregunto a Riley.

-No-dijo ella, aunque no entendía porque Hipo quería ir hacia la ventana. Pero lo hizo.

Hipo coloco su mano en el vidrio, se quedó quieto por unos momentos, escuchando el tráfico de la ciudad.

-Me gusta-dijo finalmente.

-Sí, porque no puedes verlo-Kenai.

-Señorita Riley, ¿sería tan amable de darnos la factura?-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

…

-Bueno, ya tenemos despacho-dijo Kenai, un poco alegre, un poco desanimado, en serio no le gustaba el piso, pero, había sido lo más barato que habían podido conseguir.

-Si-dijo Hipo-¿Estás seguro que tus hermanos pueden ayudarnos a traspasar todo?

-Afirmativo-Kenai-Están encantados con ayudarnos.

-Perfecto-dijo Hipo sonriendo-Y tú que creías que no duraríamos ni un día.

Estaban caminando en la calle, acababan de firmar el contrato por lo que el piso ahora era todo suyo, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa porque había salido tan barato.

-Está bien, si quieres decir, _Te lo dije_ , solo hazlo.

-Creo que me lo guardare para otra ocasión-Hipo.

-Mejor para mi-Kenai-Ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar? Yo invito la primera ronda.

-Nada me gustaría más-dijo Hipo deteniéndose, luego le coloco una mano en el hombro a Kenai-Pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

-¿Trabajo? –Pregunto Kenai levantando una ceja-¿No será que tienes una cita con una chica linda?

Hipo se rio, mientras retomaban su caminata.

-¿Cómo podría saber si es linda?

-No lo sé, eso es lo que me aterra.

Hipo se rio de nuevo.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo Kenai-Al menos déjame pedirte un taxi.

-No hace falta-dijo Hipo-Hoy el clima es perfecto para una caminata.

-A veces me das miedo, ¿sabes?

Hipo se rio.

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

…

Esa noche en los muelles, una camioneta llego a la zona de carga, se estaciono y de ella salieron dos hombres adultos, uno de ellos se llamaba Eret, hijo de Eret, era alto, fuerte, apuesto y bien fornido, usaba una chaqueta de cuero, y por debajo una playera roja, junto con pantalones de mezclilla azules, con un cinturón y tenis de color negro.

De la puerta del copiloto, salió su ayudante, un hombre de baja estatura, pero muy fuerte, en los asientos de atrás había cuatro chicas, la mayor tenía dieciséis años y la menor catorce.

Eret abrió una de las puertas traseras y saco a la fuerza a una de las chicas, otros tres hombres que estaban junto a un contenedor con la puerta abierta, se acercaron y ayudaron a Eret a sacar a las demás chicas, quienes gritaban y trataban de liberarse de sus captores, en vano.

-¡Cálmense!-les gruño Eret, luego aventó a la chica dentro del contenedor verde, luego sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo con el resto-Ahora, van a ser unas niñas buenas, y van a quedarse calladas, si lo hacen-Eret le hizo una seña a su compañero, quien sonrió y tomo un balde de plástico, luego se lo lanzo a Eret quien lo atrapo en el aire, luego se lo enseño a las chicas-Tendrán un balde.

Las muchachas se quedaron calladas.

-Así me gusta-dijo Eret sonriendo.

De pronto, una de las chicas levanto la vista, sus ojos se abrieron en terror y grito, todos voltearon a ver hacia donde ella estaba viendo, ahí, encima de los contendores, había un hombre, vestido totalmente de negro, usaba una máscara negra que le cubría hasta la nariz (pero no los dos orificios), no tenía agujeros por lo que los ojos estaban ocultos, en las manos sostenía dos palos de madera.

-¿Qué mierda?-pregunto Eret atónito.

El hombre enmascarado le lanzo uno de los palos hacia la garganta, este dio en el blanco, Eret dio un paso para atrás y comenzó a escupir sangre, mientras que sus compañeros sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon contra el hombre, quien salto del contenedor, aterrizo en el suelo haciendo una marometa, luego lanzo el otro palo hacia uno de los hombres, le dio en la mano, este grito de dolor y soltó el arma, sus tres compañeros se voltearon a verlo, y antes de que regresaran la mirada, el enmascarado estaba en frente de ellos, de un puñetazo derribo a uno, antes de que le pudieran disparar, hizo otra marometa hasta el otro hombre, de una patada lo desarmo, tomo su palo y lo lanzo contra el hombre armado, luego se puso de pie y golpeo al hombre repetidamente en el estómago, hasta que lo dejo en el suelo, luego camino hasta el hombre que había desarmado y con un solo golpe lo noqueo.

Eret, quien estaba en el suelo, miro la escena, saco lentamente su pistola del bolsillo de su pantalón y apunto hacia el enmascarado, quien estaba recogiendo su palo de suelo, Eret quito el seguro de la pistola, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el enmascarado le lanzo su palo directamente a la cara, noqueándolo.

Luego camino hasta el contenedor, miro a las chicas que estaban adentro, todas estaban aterradas, y no mejoro cuando lo vieron.

-Salgan, hay una comisaría a dos cuadras de aquí, corran lo más rápido que puedan, no se detengan en ningún momento hasta llegar-dijo el enmascarado, pero ninguna de las chicas se movió, entonces el hombre golpeo con furia el contenedor-¡YA!

Las chicas gritaron del miedo, pero se pusieron de pie y salieron del contendor, luego se echaron a correr.

…

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

Heather despertó bañada en sangre, horrorizada, vio que al lado de ella había un cuchillo ensangrentado, y en frente había una persona muerta, con múltiples heridas en el pecho.

Heather levanto el cuchillo con dos dedos temblorosos y luego vio de nuevo al hombre, grito del pánico, la puerta de la casa se vino abajo, afuera había tres agentes de policía, quienes apuntaron con sus armas a Heather.

-¡Al suelo, suelta el cuchillo!

-¡No…no hice nada!-chillo Heather.

-¡Al suelo, ahora!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Heather dejo el cuchillo en el suelo, luego se puso boca abajo, mientras que los policías se acercaban a ella y la esposaban.

-¡Yo no hice nada, yo no hice nada!-dijo derramando lágrimas.


End file.
